When Fantasy Becomes Reality
by Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan
Summary: The Ladies of the Lab take some time off and makes the guys wonder where they are... 1st in the Ladies in the Lab Series
1. Dirty Little Secret

**_Hey! I'm back, and I'm writing again! Sorry for the time gap, I was just caught up in stuff! Hope you enjoy! :)_**

**_A/N: I DONT OWN THIS SHOW._**

* * *

She was sitting in her office going over paper work that needed her attention. Mostly the paper work was student's paper that were called to her attention. Before she started to work on them, she put on some music to lighten the mood. About 15 minutes later, Angela and Camille came into her office. Cam closed the door behind her so they can have some privacy.

"Brennan, are you still thinking about going to that penthouse place down in Virginia Beach?"

"I've thought about it, and I would like to accept. But, what about the guys? They will know that something is up."

When Brennan said that, everyone began thinking. What were they going to do about the guys? What if they found out? Boy, this was going to be harder than they thought. Then, finally, after 10 minutes of silent thinking, Cam spoke up.

"Well how about this, when we go home tonight, we'll pack our bags and take them all to your home Dr. Brennan. Then the next day, we'll all claim that, since there's nothing really to do around here, we are going to the mall to hang out for an hour. But, actually, Angela and I will go home and park our cars and you pick us up from our home. Then we're off."

"You know that sound well enough to work. What you think, Bren?" Angela said as she smiled at Bren.

"I couldn't think of anything better." She flashed her smile right back at her.

All three women agreed and went back to work. Brennan was caught back into her paperwork until her partner, Seeley Booth, came walking right into her office. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his partner's cheek.

"Hey Bones, what are you doing?"

"Well I'm almost finished with this paper work. What you doing here?" She asked, giving him a confused look.

"Well, I'm sorry, can't a guy see his girlfriend and invite her to lunch?" He said, playfully poking her side.

She jumped and giggled when he poked her.

"Well I am hungry, and I'm pretty much done for the day, so, of course I'll go out to lunch with you."

She slipped on her jacket, Booth coming up in front of her to button it up. She smirked up at him but then wiped it away as they walked out of her office. He took her hand as they strolled out of the Jeffersonian.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys. I know this chapter is short, but don't worry! More where that came from! I'll write more soon, until then, please leave me a review! Thanks! :)_**


	2. We're Running Away From Reality

**LETS HIT THE ROAD WHILE WE STILL CAN...**At the Diner…..

* * *

"So is everything okay, Bones?"

"Why do you ask Booth?" She said, looking up at him.

"I don't know, just, lately you seem to be quiet." He said, looking back into her ocean blue eyes.

"I don't see why you think I'm being quiet."

"Ok then. And, also, I got the rest of the day off, and I was wondering if you wanted to go home early today?"

Brennan thought about it for a couple of seconds, then told him that she had other plans.

"Well I would say yes but Angela, Cam, and I made plans to get Mani-Pedi and our hair done."

"Wow Bones, I didn't think you were the type of person to pamper yourself with your girlfriends."

"Well, we came up with it and thought it was a good idea. "

As he put his hand on hers, her phone rang.

"Brennan….Yes…..I don't mind….Ok….Will do…..Bye…"

"Who was that?" Booth asked politely.

"That was Angela asking me to come back to the Lab."

"Oh okay. Let's head back. I'll drive you back to the Lab and then head home.. Maybe Rebecca will let me have Parker this weekend."

They paid their bill and went out to the car. They drove back to the Lab in silence. Now as much as he wanted to stay and see why Angela called her, he softly kissed Brennan and drove home. Brennan stood next to the doors to make sure that Booth was gone. She knew that, if he figured out what was really going on, he would try to stop them, or tag along with them. That was something she didn't want to happen. She went into the Lab and went straight into Angela's office where Cam was also.

"So whats up?"

"Bren, do you think we can leave tonight instead of tomorrow?" Angela quickly said.

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"Well, just before you left with Booth to the Diner, I heard him talk to Hodgins before going into your office. Hodgins was telling Booth that we were planning something and it didn't look good."

"I thought something was up when Booth was asking me to come home with him early. That explains it."

"Well let's get home now, pack our bags and hit on the road."

The three ladies left the Lab to head home to pack their bags.

When Brennan got home, she went straight to her bedroom and packed several pairs of jeans and shorts. She thought she needed more, so she went looking through her drawers and found a couple mini skirts of Angela's. "I'm sure we'll need these." She mumbled to herself as she finished packing her stuff. She got her shoes, sandals, and her hair & bathroom travel kits ready quickly, knowing Angela and Cam were waiting. She took her stuff and put it in her car and headed over to Angela's place.

Angela was putting final touches on her stuff so when Brennan came, she could just put it in the car. When she was finished, there was a knock on her door. It was Brennan.

"Angela, are you ready?"

"Yea Bren. Let's take it down to the car."

Angela gave Brennan the bag to take down to the car, also carrying her stuff. After putting her stuff in, she ran back upstairs to make sure that her door was locked. And it was. As soon as Angela came back down, they headed off to Cam's place.

10 minutes later, they arrived at Cam's place. When they arrived, Cam was already downstairs in her building, waiting for them to come. They gathered her things and headed off into the night road to Virginia Beach for 4 weeks.

* * *

**_A/N: SRY ONCE AGAIN FOR MAKING THIS A SHORT CHAPTER. BUT AS THE STORY GOES ON I WILL MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGER. LEAVE ME A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU WANNA HAPPEN NEXT. AND EVERYONE IDEA WILL BE PUT IN ON EACH CHAPTER AND WILL GET THE CREDIT FOR THE CONCEPT..._**


	3. Undercover Begins

BEEN IN CLASS FOR A WHILE NOW. JUST GETTING A CHANCE TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER. HERE YA NEXT CHAPTER...

* * *

Last left off…..

Temperance, Angela, and Camille got there things for their 4 weeks' vacation, and headed on the road before the guys found out about their secret plan.

* * *

As the girls were on the road heading to Virginia Beach, they wondered what the guys would be doing without their girls. They were driving for about 45 minutes already. They made their first stop in Williamsburg, VA. They stopped at a Waffle House where they ate breakfast. They all sat down at a booth, looking through the menu's. After a couple of minutes, a waitress came over to take their order.

"Welcome to the Waffle House. Are you ladies ready to order?"

Temperance was the first to speak. "I'll have a butter milk waffle, hash browns, and a small coffee please." She said, handing her menu to her.

Next was Angela. "I have the same thing, but I'll have grits instead of hash browns. Also, I'll have a sprite with cherry flavor in it."

Last was Cam. "I'll have the same thing as Angela." She pointed to Angela, handing her's and her own menu to the waitress.

"Thanks you ladies, I'll be back with your food soon."

As the waitress left the girls started to talk.

"Wow! This place is open 24/7, and there's practically no one here," said Angela.

"Yeah, places like this must get the night travelers a lot around this time." Cam said.

Temperance was just gazing out the window, her thoughts filled with Booth, and what he was doing.

"Brennan. Brennan. Brennan!" Temperance snapped back into reality once she heard Angela calling her name.

"Yes, Angela?"

"What were you day-dreaming about?"

"I was just thinking of Booth." She said softly as her cheeks turned pink.

"Wow, Dr. Brennan, that's something any of us could have guessed." Cam smirked.

"I know it's not rational to think about Booth all the time, but.. He just.."

Temperance didn't have time to finish because their food came. After 20 minutes of eating, they paid the bill and drove to I-64 to Virginia Beach. Angela drove some until they got to Newport News, VA. They pulled off and went into a 7/11 to get something to drink.

Temperance then noticed that after they left the 7/11 to get into the car, she got a text message. It was from Booth.

"_Hey Bones, what's up? Are you doing okay?"_

"Cam. Angela. Booth just text just now!"

"WHAT! Oh my God Bren, what are you going to say?"

"I don't know. I mean he doesn't know that we left D.C. or anything."

"I got an idea. Dr. Brennan, let me see your phone."

Temperance gave Cam her phone and watched her text him back. She hoped she didn't say anything confusing or bad.

"What did you send Cam?" Bren quickly said after Cam sent the text.

"I sent him,_ I'm still with Cam and Angela. We're going to have a sleep over at my place. NO BOYS ALLOWED!_"

"That ingenious, Cam. Thanks."

"You're welcome Dr. Brennan. And one more thing, we all should come up with names that no one would identify us by."

"Why, Cam?" Brennan asked with a confused look on her face.

"Bren, what Cam meant was that we should have a second identities because what if Hodgins and Booth found out? They would come down here, looking for us. They would ask people if they've seen us, and what happens then? We'd get busted.

"Oh I get it now. It's kinda like when Booth goes undercover and he changes his name to protect himself and tries to blend into a crowd."

"Exactly, Bren."

* * *

WAT CHU THINK? LEMME A COMMENT. AND IM ASKIN IF YOU HAVE A IDEA THAT YOU THINK WOULD BE GREAT IN THIS STORY LEMME KNOW AND YOU'LL RECIEVE 50% OF THE CREDIT 4 THE IDEA OF THE CHAPTER.


	4. Living Large

LAST LEFT OFF….

Temperance, Angela and Camille was stopped at 7/11 to get something to drink which they did. Then Temperance received a text from Booth and Cam took her phone to send a text back. Then Angela came up with a plan to have another alias while they are away down in Virginia Beach.

* * *

It Resumes….

Before they got back into the car, they were thinking of new names for when they roamed the beaches. Angela was the first to speak.

"Cam. Bren. I got my name. It's Precious Hope."

"My name is Lily Day. What yours Dr. Brennan?"

"I guess my name should be Victoria Daisy."

"This is going to be an excellent vacation; don't you think so Br….I mean Victoria?"

"Yes it is precious. Yes it is. Let's hurry up and get there, take a small nap, then hit the beach!"

The girls headed back into the car to finish the rest of the trip down to the Beachfront. They arrived there about 45 minutes later. They went to the Beachfront Club and checked in. They were escorted up to the penthouse suite where they had a most beautiful view of the beach and the horizon. Some people say that the sky meets the sea here. Their rooms werr facing the beach and they had a nice balcony with nice lounge chairs, a nice sound system setup, a barbeque pit and an automatic / manual canopy pull out. They fell in love with it because it was all to themselves…..

"Wow, this was worth all that money, isn't it?" Angela, or "Precious" said.

"Yea it is. I mean we have a nice view of the water and the beach and I bet when the sun comes up, it will be BEAUTIFUL with a capital 'B'. What do you say Vic?"

"Of course. I'm going to very much love it here." Bren, or "Victoria" said.

As the girls went into the rooms that they had chosen, they all told each other goodnight. Each one of them slipped into their night clothes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: like I know very short but as I promise as I write this story the chapter will be long but some of them will be short.**

**Stay Tune cause the next chapter will be about the Boys. Meaning Booth, Hodgins and Cam's boyfriend.**


	5. You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

Last left off…

Temperance, Angela and Camille made up their new names of which they would go by while down Virginia Beach. Temperance name is Victoria Daisy. Angela name is Precious Hope. And Camille name is Lily Day. They reached their location and enjoy it for the moment, then went to sleep to enjoy the day that lies before them.

* * *

Meanwhile in DC (With the guys)

Booth woke up the next morning with the sun shining in brightly in his room. He turns on his side, wishing he was kissing Bones, telling her good morning. Every other day they would sleep over at each other's houses. Before they got together, Booth would imagine Bones right next to him. Now, since they got together, he could lay right next to her whenever he wanted. He only wanted to lay with her, no one else. He was glad he was hers. Thinking about Brennan's past boyfriends made him sick. Most of them would just use her or get her into bed for sex. But when she was with Booth, she was her complete self. And he never, ever forces her to do things she doesn't want to do. Speaking of sex, they hadn't had it yet. But did that stop Booth from loving her? No. After Booth cleared his mind and got dressed, he headed out to the Lab. He needed to figure out where Bones and the other ladies were.

Before he heads towards the Hoover and the Lab, Booth thought it would be nice to see if the girls needed a ride. But, to his surprise, when he arrived and Angela's house, they weren't there. He quickly turned around and drove to the Hoover.

He got to his desk and signed in. He started on his paperwork that was calling for his attention for a couple of weeks now….About 2 hours and 15 minutes into the paper work, his phone rings…It was Hodgins…

"Hey Hodgins. What going on?" Now Hodgins wouldn't really call Booth unless something was up with the ladies.

"Booth, have you heard from any of the ladies since yesterday?"

"Well, I texted Bones last night asking her what she was doing. She sent a message saying that the three of them were going to have a girl sleep over and every thing. Since then, I haven't gotten another text or call from them. I went by her place today and saw none of their cars park anywhere. So I assumed that they must be at the Lab. They aren't there?"

"Well I was here for about an hour already but not one appeared today. And I was wondering if you had any contact with any one of them."

"Well let me check to see if there are any activities under their names."

Booth went on his computer to check for strange activities under their names while still on the phone with Hodgins. He was quite surprised of what he had his eyes fixed on. He saw that Angela had a $1000 withdrawal from her account. Same for Camille. But, when he came across Bones' name, he saw that there was $5k taken out from her account. And it was all under the same name for some place down in Virginia Beach, VA called the Beachfront Club. So, he went back to the phone to ask Hodgins about this.

"Hodgins, do you know anything about some place in Virginia Beach call the Beachfront Club?"

"Well a few weeks back, I saw that Angela had this package from there. When she wasn't in her office I opened it and saw it was from a penthouse suite down there. But before I could finish reading it, she came back into her office with Cam and Brennan. Thank god they didn't see me reading it."

"Okay. I'm going to call the field office that is near there to see if they can spot the girls for us. I want to make sure all three of them are safe."

"Do that. But tell whoever tails them to keep their distance. One wrong move, and the girls will know someone is following them, and run away."

"I understand and know my job Hodgins. Speak to you later."

"Later Booth."

Booth hung up the phone and started making calls. He wondered why Bones didn't let him know she was leaving..

* * *

**You know that Green Button that says Review this Chapter? Why dont you hit it and leave a positive comment about this chapter. and Please leave me a idea for the next chapter...**


	6. New Style, New Look, New Taste

Last left off…..

Hodgins called Booth to ask did he know where the ladies we're. But both of them was puzzle of where the Ladies of the Lab be at because it wasn't like them to miss work especially all three at the same time. Booth at the same time use his computer in his office to check any activity under their names and found deposits that were taking out for amounts that each woman had put down for a place call the Beachfront Club. Hodgins told Booth that he had once heard of talks about it but thought nothing at first. Then as one day he went into Angela's office, he saw a package of the place but was puzzled of why she had it. So Booth told him that he'll called the headquarter near there to see if they can spot them down there…He hanged the phone up and started wondering why Bones kept something like this away from him….

* * *

That same day but earlier….

As the sun rose, the ladies woke up peacefully. Today, the ladies used their new alias to make sure that the guys wouldn't track them. Each lady had a bathroom in their room which was equipped with a glass shower, a pristine toilet, and bath tub with Jacuzzi jets. They also had a foot shower for when they wanted to take the sand off their feet. The sink was marble made and the vanity mirror was fairly big. As each woman went into the bathroom, they freshened up to go out into the world for the day.

After they finish their morning routine, they meet up with everyone in the patio where Angela was sitting with her sketch pad drawing the sun as it rose up.

"Hey Cam. Bren. What you ladies feel like doing today?"

"I know! We can go to the beach and tan!." Brennan said with excitement.

"Wow, Dr. Brennan that's something I thought I would never hear you say while we were down here. I was thinking of something that maybe helpful to us. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I got a text about 20 minutes ago from one of the interns at the lab saying that Hodgins called Booth to say that we didn't show up today. Also, Booth is going to call the field office in this area and ask for a agent or two to track us down."

"WHAT?" Temperance and Angela squealed.

"So what are you saying, Cam?" Angela asked.

"I'm thinking we should dye our hair so we can throw whoever tails us off. I brought this dye that only lasts for 4 weeks."

"Okay, that sounds good. So, how long you think that would last until they can acutely identify that we're really, Camille Saroyan, Angela Montenegro, and me, Temperance Brennan?" Angela said softly.

"Well that depends on how well we can 'blend in' without whoever spotting us. Cause hell, the police of this city could also spot us and report us to the FBI without us knowing."

"That's true."

"Are you on the same boat, Bren?" Cam asked.

"I suppose so. It seems that if we do it now, the chances of us getting caught are not too low or too high."

With the ladies in agreement, they took Cam's dye and got to work.

Angela picked out Champagne Blond. Camille picked out golden brown for her hair. Brennan picked a dark red for her hair.

After about 15 minutes of dying, they all were ready to role.

Temperance came out look like a woman who could attract any man to her with just her hair. Angela looks like a blond who just want to party and Camille look like very free from her old self. Each of the girls loved their new identity hair style.

After they were done, they put on their bikini's and headed out to the beach.

* * *

**Come on everyone, do anyone have any idea for a chapter or two? im lost for some. hit that review button to leave a comment and/or idea of a chapter. PLZ PLZ**


	7. The Call

Last left off….

Temperance, Angela, and Cam have gotten word from a personal back at the Jeffersonian who they ask to keep a close watch on Hodgins and when Booth came around that they notices that they didn't came to work today and was asking questions . So they decide to dye their hair to better hide themselves from the police oh what every agent is looking for them. Angela dyes her hair a blond like color, Temperance dyed hers to a Blue Black and Cam dyed hers to a golden blond. After the girls were finish, they put on their bikinis and head to the beach…..

* * *

It Resumes…..

A few minutes later, Angela emerges wearing a star pattern bikini. Then, Camille with a black and gold pattern bikini. And finally, Temperance in an over the shoulder bikini outfit.

"Wow Bren, where did you get that one from?" Angela asked as she gazed over her friend's body.

"It was from may photo shoot that I had about a month ago. They let me keep after the shoot was done."

"Oh I remember! That was the shoot for Maximum Top 100 Sexy Woman. You were number 3!"

"Dr. Brennan, when does the issue comes out?" Cam asked politely.

"By the end of this month to the beginning of next month."

"Well ladies, as much as I love us talking about how sexy Bren is, why don't we go to the beach now?" Angela said with a slight smirk.

"Angela is right. We should go."

After the ladies finished talking, they headed out of their rooms and to the beach. They noted that they're on 13th street. As they walked on the sand looking for a spot, they noticed that the beach was starting to get crowded. They were lucky enough to find a spot. As they laid out their blankets, they started putting tanning lotion on each other. Angela put on the radio to play some music while they were there.

Meanwhile back in D.C. …..

Booth was going to either text or call Bones to see where she, Angela, and Cam were at. He decided to give her a call. After a few rings, it went straight to voice mail.

* * *

_...Ring…Ring…Ring_…_Ring…._

_You have reach Dr. Temperance Brennan, leave a message.…..Beep_

"_Hey Bones, It's me calling to see where you're at. Call me back soon, please?."_

* * *

He left her a message and decided to look on his computer for the nearest headquarters down there to find them. He found one but it was in N. Carolina. He calls the City of Virginia Beach police station near the location of the place where their names had appeared under.

"Beach Front Prescient"

"Hello, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI here in DC. To whom am I speaking to?"

"I'm Lt. Calran, sir. How may I help you?

"Yes, can I talk to the Chief of your location, please?

"Yes sir. Right away. Hold for a minute. "

….

"Chef Quinn speaking."

"Chef Quinn, Hello, my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI here in D.C."

"Oh how can I help you, Agent Booth?"

"I was wondering if you can send out two of your officers to spot 3 women for me who are possibly are in your location."

"Certainly. What are their names and description?"

"The first women name is Angela Montenegro. She's about 5'9'', with top straight hair with curly ends. The second woman name is Camille Saroyan. She's also the same height as Angela. But, her hair is about medium cut. And she'a a light caramel skin color. And the third person is Temperance Brennan. She's…."

"Wait a minutes, Agent. You mean The Temperance Brennan? The world famous Forensic Anthropologist and author?"

"That would be her. Would you do me that favor?"

"We'll get right on it. When we find them we'll keep a watch as long as you want it to happen and await further instruction on what to do."

"Thank you. For the help."

"Before you hang up, are you the Andy that Dr. Brennan describe in her book?"

"Yes I am, Chef."

"You are the coolest guy to know. Will keep you posted on your ladies when we receive first word on their whereabouts."

"Thanks again. Good Day Chef"

"Same here, Agent. Same Here"

* * *

How about a review from all you readers? come on lay it on me...


	8. Getting Worried

Just starting to gain back my muse. Just need a picker up to feel the flow of the stories again. **BETWEEN NOW TO 2 WEEKS I SHOULD UPDATE MY STORIES AT LEAST BY 5 CHAPTER EACH. PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER AFTER A LONG HIATUS FOR JUST DOING MYT SEMESTER WORK. N I JUST DONT OWN BONES, JUST THEIR SECOND NAMES THAT THEY ARE USING. ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

* * *

Last left off….

The ladies head to the beach to catch some rays. Meanwhile back in D.C., Booth was making a call to the Virginia Beach Police Department to request that an officer or two track down Temperance, Angela, and Cam because he had a hunch that they were possibly down there. And they agree to help him in search of them...

On The Same Day….

Temperance, Angela, and Camille were on the beach soaking in the rays of the sun and enjoying life. Then, Temperance's cell starts ringing. It's Booth. She doesn't pick up quickly though. She's afraid Booth will be mad at her for not speaking to him. Just before the phone went to voice mail, she picked up.

"Brennan."

"Bones! Are you alright? I've been worried sick!"

"Relax Booth, I'm fine."

"I can't really "relax" right now, Bones. I don't even know where you are."

"Well once again, we're all sorry for disappearing. We wont be back at the Lab for a while, sorry. I know I should have called you, I know how you get when you don't have me around you."

"Well I'm so happy you called. I was so, so worried about you. Now, could you please tell me where you are?"

"Booth, I don't understand why you have to know where I am all the time. I mean, I really could use some privacy.. Not trying to hurt your feelings or anything. But, also, I heard that there are people out tailing us. Did you honestly think that was needed? We are all grown women. We can take care of ourselves sometimes.."

"Bones, I will call off the squad if you promise me to be safe?"

"Booth, you have my word. I promise to stay safe."

"Okay, Bones. I'm going to trust you for now."

With that, the call was ended.

* * *

SO HOW WAS THAT AS A COMEBACK? LEAVE A POSITIVE REVIEW WITH A THOUGHT OF ANOTHER CHAPTER IDEA TO PUT IN THE STORY. I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR THE CONCEPT OF IT ALL.


	9. Expect The Unexpected

**_A/N: I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW._**

* * *

A couple days later..

After the call from Booth on Sunday, they didn't speak for 4 days. Angie and Cam went out tanning while Bren stayed inside. She didn't feel like partying for some reason. She felt like she hurt Booth's feelings telling him that he didn't need to know where she was all the time. Brennan was about to just call Booth and tell him sorry when Angie and Cam came into her bedroom.

"Come on Bren! You're missing out on all the fun!" Angela said.

"What fun? What are you guys even doing?"

"Well Dr. Brennan, there is going to be a big party on the beach at sundown, you should come!" Cam said with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, okay. I'll come. Do we have to dress up? I mean, all I brought was a sundress." Brennan said, standing up off her bead, walking to her closet.

"Yes! We are all going to wear sundresses! We'll look fabulous!" Angela said, taking Cam's hand, pushing her into her bedroom.

The girls quickly got dressed and walked out of their rooms. Angela was dressed in a white sundress with pink flowers. Cam was in a yellow dress with orange and red flowers on it. Brennan was in a black sundress with white and blue flowers on it.

"Damn Bren, you look sexy." Angela said, winking at Bren.

"Thank you!"

They picked up their purses, slipped on their sandals, and headed out the door. They walked on the sand, the smooth substance slipping in between their toes. Once they reached the party, the sun began to set. When Angie spotted the beautiful sunset glistening over the ocean water, she quickly tossed down her purse and pulled out her camera.

"Girls! Get together! Group picture!" She said as she pulled Brennan and Cam next to her, snapping the picture.

Angela picked up her purse again, walking with Cam and Bren over to the juice bar.

"Three cherry margaritas please!" Cam said, taking a seat next to Bren and Angie at the bar.

The bartender quickly slid down their drinks with a smile. They sat there and talked for a while, enjoying the soft ocean breeze, blowing against their faces. Once they finished their drinks, Bren left the bill and they all walked over to the dance floor.

"Boy there's a lot of people here! We might not be able to find a place to dance!" Angela exclaimed.

"No, we can find a place, I mean, we're skinny enough to squeeze into small places." Brennan said, looking around.

"That's not what I.. Oh, whatever sweetie, I love you." Angie said, finally finding a place to dance. She pulls Cam and Bren next to her and starts to dance.

"See? Now this is what I'm talking about! Woooohooo!" Cam and Angela screamed as they danced while Brennan stayed quiet. She danced, of course, but her mind was set on Booth. What had she done? Did she make the wrong choice? She was so worried about what was going to happen.

Meanwhile, back in DC..

He and Bones hadn't spoken to each other in 4 days. He worried that he hurt her feelings and that she wouldn't speak to him ever again. That was the biggest fear of his life. Losing Bones. Today, he made it clear that he couldn't take not having Bones with him anymore. He packed a small bag with some clothes and headed out the door. He didn't bother stopping at the Lab, he figured they would know where he was going. He needed Bones. He drove for about 15 minutes before he reached the airport. He grabbed his bag and dashed inside quickly.

"I need one ticket to Virginia Beach. The earliest time would be nice." He told the person at the ticket booth.

"Alright, actually, you're right on time. I've got one more ticket to the flight leaving in 10 minutes." She said. She printed off Booth's ticket and handed it to him.

And with that, he was off. He ran through the metal detectors, his badge making it go off. He flashed it and the ushered him to go on. He got onto the airplane and took his seat. Before he turned off his phone, he sent a text to Bones.

_"Bones, I can't stand not having you with me. I'm on a plane to Virginia Beach now. I'm coming to see you."_

Back in VA...

Brennan, Angela, and Cam were taking a break from their dancing, chilling at one of the tables. They were talking about how guys would always give them the "Fuck me" look, or check them out. All of a sudden, Brennan's phone vibrated. She took out her phone and read the text. It was from Booth. She nearly dropped her phone in shock when she read it.

"Uhh, guys.. Booth is on his way down here.. Like, right now.." Bren said. Everyone fell silent.

* * *

**_A/N: Like what you read? Leave reviews and comments! :)_**


	10. I Trust You

**_A/N: I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW._**

That same night..

Brennan was scared. She usually gets a little nervous sometimes, but never scared. Angela and Cam were still dancing and having a good time on the beach, but Brennan slipped away. She needed to go pack her things, just in case, when Booth got there, he was going to take her home. She quickly made her way up to her bedroom, tossing her things poorly into her bag. As she was packing, her phone began ringing. She quickly answered it. It was Booth.

"Brennan!" She said loudly.

"Oh, um, hey there Bones. Is this a bad time?" Booth said softly.

"Oh, hey, uh, no, this isn't a bad time. What's up? Where are you?"

"I just landed in Virginia Beach. May I ask where you are?"

Brennan didn't know if she should tell him or just let him figure it out on his own. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Well, Booth.. We're.. At a club.." She said softly.

"That's all you're going to tell me, isn't it?" He said.

"Yes Booth, that is. I'm sure you could find us. But, I'm warning you, we look different."

And with that, she hung up the phone. She quickly fixed her hair and brushed her teeth, making sure she looked better than she did. Right before she left, she tossed on some makeup. As she rode down the elevator from the top floor, she got a text from Booth. She quickly opened her phone and read it.

"_Hey Bones. I'm well aware that you look different. Did you honestly think you could hide stuff from Seeley Booth? Well, you're wrong." _

She slammed her phone shut. Damn him, she thought. She quickly made her way back to the beach, looking for Angela and Cam. When she found them, Cam was flirting with a local beach boy, and Angela was talking to a group of girls she had met. Well what am I suppose to do? I'm not the mingling type, she thought. She sighed and sat down at a small table, crossing her legs, gazing out at the horizon. She wondered when Booth would be here, on this beach, or when Booth would find her. She worried that Booth was going to leave her. She bit her nails, trying to keep herself from crying until a young boy came and sat next to her. He had blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. He flashed her a charming smile before he began to speak.

"Hey there pretty lady." He said.

"Hello there."

"How are you not with a guy on this beautiful night?"

"I guess I'm not the mingling type." She said bluntly.

"Well, that kind of stinks.." He trailed off, running his fingers over her hand.

"Guess so.. Anyway," She pulled her hand away from his. "What's your name?"

"My name? It's Joey." He smiled. "And what is yours?"

"My name is Temperance." She smiled back, but then, she remembered. Shit! I am suppose to be going by a fake name! What if this man is working for Booth? Damn it, damn it, damn it! Let's just hope he isn't.

"That's a gorgeous name, Temperance." He leaned in closer, looking into her eyes.

She felt a little uneasy, but she leaned in closer to him. She wondered what he was trying to hint at.

"Thank you Joey, I like your name t-" But before she could finish, he had his lips on hers, kissing her hard. What the hell is happening, she said to herself. She quickly pulled away, hating the taste of ash on his lips.

"Joey, do you smoke?" She said, spitting into the sand.

"I do, yes. Sorry babe, do you not like my smokey lips?" He asked, trying to be sexy, but, right after he said that, he was picked up by his collar.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Flirting and KISSING my girlfriend?" Booth yelled.

"Man, she said she was not the dating kind of girl! So I thought she meant that she was single! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Joey screamed.

Booth threw Joey onto the ground and he landed with a thud. Then, he turned to face Brennan. He looked her straight in the eye. She looked right back at him.

"So, got anything to say about that?" Booth said.

"Booth, I.. I'm sorry, that wasn't suppose to happen.. He just.. He just sat down, and starting touching my hand, and it was awkward and wrong. I'm.. I'm so sorry.."

Booth noticed that her eyes were tearing up. Oh shit, no, no! Don't cry!

"Hey, hey.. Bones.." He sat down next to her, taking her hand. "Don't worry about it, trust me.. I know you didn't want that, I trust you.." He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"But.. I feel so bad, Booth.. You watched him kiss me.."

"But.. You know what I also watched? You push away." He smiled at her, holding her hand tightly.

"Thank...Thank you Booth.." She said softly, pulling Booth by the hand, walking over to a open space on the beach.

"You're welcome Bones, anytime." He said as she pulled him along side her. They sat down on an open patch of sand, him cradling her from behind. She rested her head back on his shoulder as they watched the soft, ocean breeze blow ripples over the water.

* * *

**_A/N: Like what you read? Leave reviews and comments! :)_**


End file.
